


green for good luck

by aurorahurricane



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship Reveal, Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, ceo!soonyoung, secretary!jihoon, seventeen in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorahurricane/pseuds/aurorahurricane
Summary: Jihoon wants to jump out of the window. Meeting be damned.—CEO Soonyoung, his secretary Jihoon, and the green suit
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	green for good luck

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been in my drafts since 2018  
> it's time she saw the light of day ✧
> 
> enjoy :)

**_Monday, 10:10 am_ **

The meeting was ready to begin.

It was an important day for the team as they were about to close a deal with a high profile client. Everyone was on the edge about it as this was their biggest one to date. The employees begin to pile into the conference room and despite the circumstances, the atmosphere was cozy as they engage in small talk during the wait.

“Yah, Seokmin-hyung. Have you heard about this new karaoke place in the next building? I heard they serve awesome tteokbeokki.” Seungkwan nudges the man beside him.

“No way! We have to go.”

“Better ask Joshua-hyung for a Friday night off because I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Oh, you wish, Boo Seungkwan.” Seokmin cocks an eyebrow.

“Bring it on, Lee Seokmin.” Seungkwan retorts smugly and promptly shuts up when his boss enters the room.

Jeonghan hooks an arm on Joshua’s as they walk in together and coos, “Joshuji! I missed you~”

“It’s only been two hours, Han. We had breakfast this morning.”

“But your office is so faaaaar,” Jeonghan whines. “Do you think you can move to the one beside mine?”

“That would mean kicking Mingyu out.” Joshua laughs at the ridiculous request and Jeonghan just nods, unfazed by the implication of his idea. They separate to take their respective seats with Jeonghan pouting because he has to sit away from his friend again.

One person was already inside the room before everyone else.

Jihoon, seated at the far end of the table, chose to take care of some paperwork before his boss arrives. He checks the time. Hopefully, they wouldn’t need to wait long.

After five minutes, the door swings open and everyone rises from their seats in attention. Jihoon goes on autopilot and drops whatever he’s doing to stand up but stops as he was about to bow.

Kwon Soonyoung enters the room full of confidence, wearing the most immaculate green ensemble. Pride swells in Jihoon’s chest as he sees his boss suited to perfection. The man radiated a strong aura from his styled black hair down to his shiny brown oxfords. Jihoon knows he shouldn’t stare but Soonyoung looks amazing and he couldn’t help but smile. Jihoon finally bows and as he straightens up, their eyes meet briefly, just enough for Soonyoung to return a small smile back at his secretary.

“Good morning, everyone.” Soonyoung greets as he takes a seat at the head of the table.

“Good morning, CEO Kwon.” The room choruses.

They were still waiting for one crucial member of the committee.

“Where the heck is Seungcheol?” Jeonghan whisper-shouts, addressing anyone who could hear.

Joshua looks at his phone. “He should be here soon. They picked up Mingyu on the way and what looks like..." He opens the attachment from Seungcheol's message. "A whole catering service?"

Jeonghan snatches his phone away to look at the photo. "Woah..."

"Still want me to move offices?" Joshua teases.

Regardless of the meeting's outcome, they'll surely be celebrating with Mingyu's homecooked meals today.

Meanwhile, Jihoon looks at Soonyoung who is focused on the documents laid out before him with his forehead creased in concentration as he scribbles here and there.

“Kwon sajangnim?” Jihoon calls out loud enough for only his boss to hear. “Kwon sajangnim, hey…” Soonyoung, too absorbed in last minute preparations, doesn’t react. Jihoon had to try harder. “Kwon Soonyoung!” he hisses. Soonyoung doesn’t look up but Jihoon’s sure he’s finally heard.

Although now, he kind of wished he didn’t because the next words that came out of Soonyoung’s mouth could might as well be a fast ball aimed straight for Jihoon’s gut.

“Yes, love?” Soonyoung doesn’t skip a beat.

Jihoon thinks he might go into cardiac arrest.

Heads whip around so quickly that you could almost hear the wind whoosh. The unsettling stares from four pairs of eyes wide in shock makes Soonyoung look up slowly and scan the faces around him.

Seungkwan is gaping like a fish, Seokmin’s mouth has formed into the biggest (and funniest) O he’s ever seen, Jeonghan’s face goes from surprise to amusement then to an expression of _I knew it_ and Joshua’s confusion is evident in his knitted eyebrows. Jeonghan would need to debrief him on this matter over lunch.

The whole room looked like it was frozen in time.

Finally, he locks eyes with Jihoon and belatedly realizes what he had done. It was subtle but he swears he could see the other twitch.

Jihoon wants to jump out of the window. Meeting be damned.

The CEO could look for a new secretary, one he won’t accidentally call by a pet name because of an undisclosed relationship they have. Jihoon considers being a clerk or a supply manager instead. It would do fine just as long as he doesn’t have to live with this embarrassment.

“Uhm…” Soonyoung clears his throat. “You were saying something, Secretary Lee?”

It was physically painful for Jihoon to speak with how mortified he is. “Sir…” his voice comes out as a squeak. “Your tie…it’s…it’s crooked…”

“Oh?” Soonyoung looks down at his necktie.

Now you see, he could have spared Jihoon the further humiliation but his secretary was just so darn _cute_ , with his red ears and pursed lips that show off his dimples, that he says, “Could you fix it again for me?”

✑

The conference room was in _chaos_ when Seungcheol arrived. His presence did nothing to calm the high energy. There were too many voices speaking over each other, it was like a zoo.

“Oh my god, Jihoon-hyung is so red!”

“Sorry, babe…”

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up you’re not sorry shut up shut up shut up shut up…”

“WATER, SOMEONE GET WATER.”

“Looks like Soonyoung already closed his most important deal yet.”

“Cheol, you’re here! You won’t believe what happened!”

Seungcheol, however, got the gist. He walks past Soonyoung to take the chair next to him and pats him on the back with a nod.

“Alright, boys. Settle down, please. I’m delighted to see that you’re all in good spirits but it’s only 30 minutes until our guests arrive.” Seungcheol announces. This effectively shuts everyone up. Soonyoung smiles at him, an apology for causing the outburst.

The director then turns his attention to the man covering his face with his hands who looks like his head could pop off with how red he is. Poor Jihoon. “Secretary Lee, you may take a short break. 10 minutes, yeah?”

Jihoon stands up, bows wordlessly to no one in particular and briskly walks out. When the secretary was out of earshot, Seungcheol sighs. “Okay, Soonyoung. What did you do?”

The room once again erupts into a cacophony of laughter and hooting. Now it’s Soonyoung’s turn to be embarrassed.

✑

Mingyu runs around the maze of cubicles and stops in front of the glass-walled office. He knocks once and enters without waiting for an answer.

“We just got here like five minutes ago and I’m not sure what happened but Seungkwan texted me and said that Soonyoung-hyung called Jihoon-hyung ‘love’.” Mingyu drops his jaw for a dramatic effect.

The man behind the huge computer monitor adjusts his glasses. “Pay up.”

“But no one confessed!”

“Soonyoung was stupid enough to slip. That’s as good as a confession. Pay up, Gyu.” Wonwoo holds his hand out.

“Aw, what?! That’s unfair.” Mingyu frowns. He pulls out his wallet and throws Wonwoo a couple of bills then plops himself onto one of the leather couches and sulks. Wonwoo gratefully takes the money, counting it.

“Hey, lunch in an hour. Wanna come with? My treat.” Wonwoo says, waving the cash Mingyu gave him.

“I made lunch for everyone…” Mingyu stands up to leave.

“Cool. I could buy us dessert–”

“…except _you._ Have fun eating alone.”

Wonwoo laughs as Mingyu stomps his way out of the office.

✑

**_Monday, 5:30 am_ **

“Jihoonie!”

Jihoon was in the kitchen sipping on his coffee when he hears Soonyoung from the bedroom. He walks over, cup in hand, and leans on the doorway.

“Which one?” Soonyoung looks at him from the reflection in the mirror while holding up two suits on each hand. They were both pinstriped but one was gray and the other was black. Jihoon narrows his eyes and tries to figure out what the heck is different between them.

“Hold on, you don't care for fashion. I’ve only seen you wear maybe five suits. Why the fuss?”

“Today’s a special day, love.” Soonyoung grins.

They know that this is Soonyoung’s first big project since he inherited the position of CEO. It was a rocky start but he worked hard, built his credibility, and earned the trust of his colleagues. Now they’re closing one of the most important deals the company has ever had and they all trust Soonyoung to lead them through it.

Jihoon ponders for a moment and comes closer, placing his cup on the dresser. “If today’s a special day then why not wear something special too?”

Soonyoung drops his arms holding up the suits and pouts. “But I don’t have anything special.”

“Oh, come on. There must be something in that huge closet of yours.” Jihoon goes in and comes out with a few things. “Here, this was a gift from Director Choi.” He drapes a blue three-piece on the bed followed by a cream-colored suit. “How about this one? It’s been sitting in there for too long. Do you even remember where you got it?” Soonyoung shakes his head. He considers the spread of clothes in front of him with hesitation.

“Is it appropriate to be wearing colors?”

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon says pointedly. “Honestly, your suits are boring. They don’t show who you are as a person. You should try something new.”

Everything up to this point in Soonyoung’s life was something new, including their relationship. He played it safe at the beginning, afraid to make a mistake but he was also bold and took risks that paid off tenfold. He was headstrong and determined. He was the spark that lit a fire. Gray was ash and black was soot. None of those were Soonyoung. He's brilliant like a jewel. Jihoon is right, he needs something new.

Well into his thoughts, Soonyoung doesn’t notice Jihoon go back to the closet to take out one more suit. It was an emerald green with red lining, the tones complementing Soonyoung’s tan complexion.

“This is my favorite.” Jihoon runs his hand on the smooth, green fabric. “I’ve been eyeing it since it arrived at your doorstep months ago.”

Soonyoung smiles. “Yeah, the morning after you stayed over.”

The mention of their first time together in Soonyoung’s apartment made Jihoon’s cheeks blush. “I had the guts to answer your door when the delivery came. What if it was your parents?!” Jihoon cringed at the thought.

“Then they would have the pleasure of meeting my wonderful boyfriend who can only cook ramen and has a good sense of style.” Jihoon rolls his eyes as Soonyoung takes the suit from him and wraps an arm around his waist. "Let's be thankful that mom and dad had the better judgement of sending this over instead of personally giving me their gift."

Soonyoung takes one last look at the ensemble.

“Green for good luck?”

Jihoon tiptoes to kiss Soonyoung’s cheek. “For extra luck.”

They both knew this was the winner.

**Author's Note:**

> you know that green number woozi wore on gaon chart music awards 2018? but imagine it on hoshi 💚🍀
> 
> thank you for reading ♡  
> xoxo
> 
> i have a curiouscat for all you curious cats out there :)  
> → curiouscat.me/aurorahurricane


End file.
